I' am
by SemiMariss
Summary: En otro mundo, Sakura Haruno nació en Konoha como civil común. Aquí, Sakura Haruno comenzó a existir en un pueblo olvidado de la gracia de Dios y ha llegado a la aldea con la intención de encontrar la familia que le resta. Aquí, ella rompe estándares, planes y caras.


**Naruto no me pertenece. La trama sí.**

* * *

**I'am**

Capítulo 1:

**Who is She?**

Fue un tenso silencio el que reinaba en la habitación. Hiruzen Sarutobi miró a la chica de cabello rosa frente a él y dibujó una lenta sonrisa de abuelo— Así que, ¿estás segura de eso?

La extraña asintió tranquilamente— Claro, mi árbol biológico no miente, Hokage-sama.

Dándole una profunda calada a su pipa el anciano suspiró— Ya veo.

— Con todo respeto—ella habló— creo que lo mejor sería encontrarme lo más pronto posible con él. Siendo un huérfano, la mayor fantasía de un niño es encontrar a su familia. No va a evitar eso, ¿verdad? —si él no contase con años de experiencia echados al cuello podría haber pasado el matiz acerado en la suave, dulce voz.

No se sintió ofendido en absoluto. En cambio, se rió entre dientes y contempló a la muchacha— Muy bien, podrás encontrarte con él muy pronto. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para cumplir con la otra petición—dio un gesto de cabeza— por lo tanto, ¿hay algo más?

Ella sacudió la cabeza— No. Ya me han indicado donde me quedaré—poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta marrón inquirió— ¿dónde lo puedo encontrar?

_Tan impaciente_. Soltando una nube de humo, respondió— en la tienda de ramen, Ichiraku. Uno de nuestros guardias te guiará.

— No hace falta. Mi sentido de la orientación es bueno, Hokage-sama. Si eso es todo, me retiro—dio el amago de una reverencia y antes de salir, susurró— Gracias.

Sólo en su oficina, el Dios Shinobi sonrió nuevamente, solo que esta vez sus ojos parecían empañados. _Una buena chica ahí, Kushina, deberías estar orgullosa de tu sobrina. _

Él no notó los bien ocultos sellos en el lugar, que transmitían cada palabra suya a alguien en especial.

**H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H**

Ella se tomó el tiempo para admirar la aldea desde la montaña Hokage. Era bulliciosa y animada, e incluso parecía un buen lugar para crecer. Sin embargo, no le gustaba hacer pretensiones ni basar sus pensamientos en las impresiones así que luego de un par de minutos abandonó el lugar.

No fui difícil hallar el lugar indicado por el Sarutobi. El cartel iluminado lo resaltó en la calle, además de que estaba en una región central, cerca de la torre. Sin embargo, no había nadie con las características que buscaba.

Siguió con su camino, maldiciendo en su mente no tener la dirección del departamento del chico. Suspiró. De igual forma lo vería al día siguiente pero hubiese preferido hablarle en ese momento con tranquilidad, tener el tiempo de explicarle bien las cosas.

Alzando la cabeza hacia arriba, observó el cielo azul y extenso. _Está bien,_ se dijo, ya lo encontraría.

Su deseo se cumplió horas más tarde, cuando el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Había pasado por el lugar nuevamente antes de marcharse a su nueva casa. Fue una bonita sorpresa encontrarse con un rubio de grandes ojos azules y graciosas marcas.

Sonriendo se acercó a él y le habló— Hey, hola, ¿tu nombre es, por las dudas, Uzumaki Naruto?

Él se giró, ruborizándose –_adorable-_ y tragó los fideos de su boca— ¡Así es, señorita! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y voy a ser el mejor ninja de todos, ¡lo creas!

Riéndose en voz baja ante su exuberancia, curvó sus labios enormemente— Ya veo, seguro que lo lograrás.

Él pareció sorprendido momentáneamente pero luego iluminó la noche con una enorme sonrisa. Repentinamente pareció tímido sin embargo y preguntó, rascándose la mejilla— Nunca te había visto antes, señorita, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

La chica clavó sus ojos en él y fue diferente a todas las miradas que alguna vez había recibido. Removió algo dentro de él— Puedes llamarme Sakura… —metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño collar con dos dijes, uno en forma de remolino, igual al que tenía su ropa y tiró a matar— y al parecer soy tu prima

* * *

_Sí, lo dejo aquí :P_

_Siéntanse libres de opinar c: _


End file.
